Hunted Memories
by Plushy-Berry
Summary: Cada captura también representaba el robo de un sueño ajeno, tal vez para recuperar algo que le robaron hace mucho tiempo. Advertencia: Destrucción y muerte.


_Apareció en el cielo una gran señal: una mujer vestida del sol, con la luna debajo de sus pies, y sobre su cabeza una corona de doce estrellas. […]También apareció otra señal en el cielo: he aquí un gran dragón escarlata, que tenía siete cabezas y diez cuernos, y en sus cabezas siete diademas.  
Apocalipsis 12:1,3_

El estruendo debió oírse a kilómetros, los pokémon huían de aquel lugar a la medida que sus patas o alas se los permitieran. Se oían los alaridos, se sentía la desesperación y el temor de todas las criaturas, en conjunto lo hizo sentir colérico y nauseabundo.

—Malditos cazadores.

En brazos llevaba a un pequeño Riolu variocolor, su pelaje dorado dejaba entrever con mayor facilidad las múltiples heridas que tenía, a duras penas había podido escapar de la locura de su captor y del infeliz pokémon que había doblegado todo orgullo y nobleza para seguir a alguien tan vil y despreciable. Sin perder más tiempo, dejó a Riolu en la hierba mientras un grupo de Teddiursas le acercaban un par de bayas. Tras la siguiente explosión, los pequeños ositos también se ocultaron tras el tocón del árbol; el Ranger preguntó a los Ursaring si podían ayudarlo en aquella labor, no era necesario recurrir al capturador para que los amos del bosque entendieran lo crítica que era la situación y el peligro que todos ahí corrían si no se hacía algo por evitarlo.

Subido en el lomo de uno de los Ursaring, Kaede marchó a toda prisa al corazón del bosque, a su paso no dejaba de ver las huellas de la destrucción. No, este no iba a ser otro de esos días en los que tendría que lidiar con un sinvergüenza que dejaba un par de trampas con la esperanza de capturar algún pokémon valioso en el mercado negro, ni siquiera podía compararse con ese grupo de maleantes que iban de un lado a otro con redes persiguiendo cuanta criatura viviente se les pusiera en frente. Esa tarde tendría cita con el mismísimo diablo.

Y no se equivocó, aquella visión le heló el cuerpo; en medio de las llamas se alzaba un Salamance cuyo cuerpo lucía más el rojo escarlata del incendio que lo rodeaba que el azul cielo de sus gruesas escamas, de mirada muerta y exhalando humo fuliginoso de sus temibles fauces. Sobre la bestia, se encontraba el verdadero monstruo…

—Lanzallamas.

Aquella mujer de cabello gris como las nubes que anteceden una tormenta invernal también imprimía una sensación helada en sus palabras que, irónicamente, convocaban a las llamas de la destrucción. A duras penas y había podido esquivar el ataque… maldita enferma, no estaba dispuesta sólo a lastimar para poder conseguir lo que deseaba, lo estaba para matar. No se iba a poner a jugar con la psicópata.

—¡Hiper rayo!

Eran los tres Ursaring más fuertes del lugar, ya antes había luchado a su lado para defender el bosque y sabía perfectamente de qué eran capaces. No había forma de perder lanzando el arsenal más poderoso desde un principio…

El dragón y su domadora se lanzaron al aire, como si fuese una danza macabra, esquivaron el primer y segundo ataque, el tercero en una pedante demostración de superioridad fue detenido con un pulsodragón, el máximo ataque devastado por uno inferior debido la diferencia de nivel. Comenzó a temer lo peor.

—Déjate de estupideces. Si quieres sobrevivir, entrégame al Riolu.

Lo creía un cobarde. Tonta, cómo si se fuera a rendir por eso, como si aquel engendro sin sentimientos supiera lo que se puede dar luchando por proteger algo que te importa tanto como la vida de los pokémon, como si a ella le importara de algo la promesa que hizo hace tantos años...

—¡Hiper rayo nuevamente! ¡Esta vez apunten a las alas!

Si el combate se trasladaba a tierra tendrían una enorme ventaja, así fácilmente le podría romper las piernas y entregarla a la justicia con la esperanza de que jamás saliera de la celda más miserable. Nuevamente el primer gran oso disparó su ataque que fue esquivado con cierta facilidad mientras el dragón se lanzaba en picada hacia ellos. El segundo fue un poco más certero ya que alcanzó a rozar el ala derecha. Kaede mantuvo su posición e hizo la seña para que el pokémon también esperara. El infierno se formaba entre las mandíbulas del Salamance, un lanzallamas a esa distancia y no vivirán para contarlo. Estaba a punto de lanzarlo...

—¡Ahora!

Sólo en el momento justo entre que fallar significa no poder volver a ver la luz del día, el disparo dio de lleno haciendo que la bestia soltara un horrendo alarido de dolor, tambaleó y cayó desplomado al piso. Para ese momento, la barrera del cielo con en suelo sólo era de un par de metros por lo que la cazadora pudo saltar a tiempo y caer como ágil Persian. De todos modos, eso no la libró de recibir el puño certero de uno de los Ursaring que hábilmente aprovechó el momento de confusión para sorprenderla por la retaguardia.

El oso siguió avanzando.

—Espera Ursaring... ¡Basta!

No, muchas de sus crías ya habían sido víctimas de gente avariciosa así como muchos de los amigos con los que había pasado momentos imborrables de su memoria ahora ya no estaban a su lado. Así como los humanos buenos merecían de su apoyo, los malos... necesitaban ser destruidos...

Frente a ella, se encontraba la venganza del bosque. Desesperadamente ajustaba el extraño artefacto de su brazo. Su puño la haría pagar todos sus pecados. Ella extendió el brazo...

Por un segundo, aquella mole de músculo y piel quedó inmóvil... y al siguiente...

—¡Ursaring!

¡No! Debía ser una broma, ¡una jodida broma! Normalmente los cazadores buscaban la mayor cantidad de presas... _vivas_ , de otro modo no les pagarían ni un centavo. Entonces ¿por qué ella...?

Con lágrimas en los ojos y un dolor insoportable en el alma, se lanzó con todo contra ella. Pronto, el dolor no sólo sería emocional; había olvidado que aunque Salamance ya no podía volar, nada le impedía combatir. El tremendo golpe propinado con la cola debió romperle cuando menos, dos costillas.

"Oye... ¿Por qué lloras?"

"Es que... todos se burlan de mi."

"Sabes... hay cosas peores. Debes aprender a ser fuerte."

"¿C... Cómo?"

"No sé... a veces... sólo hay que serlo."

Recuperó la conciencia casi al instante, pero el ataque sorpresa le había dado el tiempo suficiente a su contrincante de llamar a un Drapion al combate. Los dos pokémon que quedaban de pie se lanzaron ante el insecto púrpura, pero poco pudieron hacer ante sus zarpas y la posibilidad de girar todo su cuerpo para atacar en direcciones opuestas al mismo tiempo. Una vez que comenzaron a verse afectados por el veneno, las ilusiones del Ranger comenzaron a morir como lentamente lo harían sus amigos.

"Allá fuera hay mucha gente mala, de la que gusta hacerle daño a otros." Su rostro se veían infinitamente triste, como si ella conociese de primera mano la oscuridad que tiene sumida al mundo.

"Lo sé, como los niños de aquella vez, si no hubiera sido por ti, yo..." Él aún era un niño débil y asustadizo, pero ella se veía tan valiente y audaz, como si pudiera superar cualquier reto que tuviese delante.

"A veces me gustaría ser una Ranger... ¿Sabes lo que hacen?" Negó con la cabeza. "Ellos protegen a los pokémon, como los que viven en este hermoso bosque. Los protegen de esa gente que cree tener el poder de pisar a los demás como si fuesen mercancía. " Recordó como sus ojos brillaron de ilusión y de cómo lleno de ánimo le prometió que un día los dos serían los protectores del lugar donde se conocieron.

"Nunca pregunté tu nombre. Yo me llamo Kaede. ¿Y tú?"

Aquel niño de dorados cabellos y ojos esmeralda de pequeña y frágil constitución creció fuerte no sólo en físico sino en voluntad, todo gracias a aquellos encuentros con una misteriosa niña que vivía en las profundidades del bosque. A veces, cuando sentía que le faltaba valor, se acordaba de aquella tímida sonrisa apenas detectable en su pálido rostro, pero esa pequeña luz en el vacío le infundía la fuerza suficiente para seguir por el sendero que había decidido seguir. Cuando una misión se complicaba y salía herido, se acordaba de las constantes marcas que solía llevar en brazos y piernas; recordó vagamente haberle preguntado el origen de esas heridas y también su apresurada respuesta: "Imprudencias de mi parte". Nunca supo a ciencia cierta a qué se refería, pero seguramente eran consecuencias de salvar pequeños cobardes como él, al menos eso le gustaba pensar. Tampoco supo la razón por qué un día simplemente desapareció del bosque, como si el viento se hubiese llevado todo rastro de su existencia, pero no lo haría de su memoria.

—Esa maldita bastarda... no me arrebatará lo que le prometí...

Ignoró el daño adicional que le había provocado el Salamance tras el ataque inicial, ignoró que literalmente se estaba lanzando a las garras de la muerte, disolvió el pánico que aquella figura de traje largo y visor le infundía. Tomó una piedra y saltó sobre ella en el momento que estaba dispuesta a abandonar el campo de batalla en búsqueda del pequeño de extraños colores.

Directo en la cabeza.

Para cuando el Drapion se dio cuenta, ya tenía a uno de los Ursaring sometiéndolo con las fuerzas que le quedaban, el otro atacó sin piedad a Salamance. Si el destino estaba dispuesto a que su final fuese ahí mismo, se irían luchando hasta el final para terminar con aquel sinsentido. La batalla ahora era uno contra uno y Kaede también lo estaba dando todo en cada puñetazo, en cada lágrima que se mezclaba en la sangre de quien ya la había hecho derramar antes. La tenía bien sujeta, intentó quitárselo de encima moviendo frenéticamente su cuerpo pero la diferencia de constituciones se lo impedía. Lo que verdaderamente le hizo temer fue cuando comenzó a estrangularla con sus poderosos brazos.

—Que te jodan en el infierno, de donde nunca debiste salir.

No pudo gritar, le faltaba el aliento. _Otra vez_... inmóvil... _otra vez_... vulnerable. Intento mover su brazo... "¡Haz algo! Es él o tú". Ahí estaba una vez más aquel doloroso recuerdo, esa escena oscura de su pasado de la que jamás pudo huir; y como en aquella ocasión, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, la solución estaba en extender su brazo.

Pero esta vez no había un cuchillo ahí.

—¡Tu rostro! ¡Quiero ver quién es la cobarde que se esconde tras esos lentes!

No hubo sutilezas en el modo en el que le arrebató aquel visor de la cara, tampoco se veía arrepentimiento en su mirada, pero si un infinito temor, no por lo traumática experiencia del momento, la mirada en su rostro hinchado y ensangrentado apuntaba a algo más atrás. Y aún con ello, a él le bastó para darse cuenta con horror no de qué se trataba... sino de quién.

Aquel descuido activó algo dentro de su ser, era la oportunidad que esperaba, movió su brazo. Apuntó con su arma...

—Jasper...

* * *

Para cuando Riolu llegó, ya era muy tarde, todos sus amigos yacían inmóviles en el suelo. No le importó la advertencia de los Teddiursas ni la de los pocos pokémon que se quedaron a su lado, él les lloró e imploró que lo dejaran ayudar, quizá, si el estaba ahí podría marcar la diferencia, de algún modo, porque él creía en los milagros. Sin importarle nada más, corrió hasta el cuerpo de Kaede... tal vez... tal vez aún había algún modo, quizás sus lágrimas... quizás...

La cazadora se puso tras el pequeño, volvió a hacerle un ajuste a su arma, no era tan estúpida como para dejar que un arrebato le echara a perder todo su trabajo.

—No existen los milagros, pequeño idiota.

Cinco minutos después, el helicóptero ya estaba ahí para recogerla. Uno de los comandantes no pudo evitar notar el estado en el que encontraba. "Esta vez sí que te hicieron mierda, J". Ella se limitó a escupirle en la cara, no estaba de humor como para tener que lidiar con más verdades. Tomó al Riolu que por el momento no era más que un pedazo de roca, aún siendo una estatua viviente, el sujeto que escoltó a la dama infernal no pudo evitar sentir algo de tristeza al ver ese cuadro suspendido en el tiempo: el pequeño estaba de rodillas, llorando amargamente y su rostro mostraba una pena que le ablandaría el corazón al hombre más insensible del mundo. Bueno, a cualquiera que tuviese algo que los mortales llamaban alma.

Dentro, lo primero que hizo fue ordenar a la tripulación la recuperación de sus pokémon. Unos sujetos de poco rango tomaron las pokébolas y las llevaron hasta una máquina de recuperación. Ella por su lado recibió algo de atención de otros de aspecto militar. Si ya su mera presencia infundía algo de temor en aquella tripulación ya acostumbrada a presenciar atrocidades, con los vendajes y sin el visor nadie pudo evitar sentirse cuanto menos incómodo observándola.

—Dis...disculpe, señorita J, sus pokémon están listos, tal cuál ordenó. Aquí está, además, su... encargo.

Sin decir nada, tomó con violencia la esfera que contenía a Salamance junto con el disco y ordenó que abrieran la compuerta. Sonaba a locura, pero nadie estaba dispuesto a negarle una orden y afrontar las consecuencias. Así se hizo y ella se lanzó al vacío llamando a su compañero, si de algún modo más o menos poético se le podía llamar así a quien obedecía todas sus ordenes.

La luna ya se encontraba en lo alto, resplandeciente y brillante en lo que pudo ser una hermosa noche otoñal. Lo único que opacaba su brillo era aquella sombra quizá ultramarina, quizá carmesí, pero que sin importar su color, su intención era una sola.

Acercó el pequeño disco a la cabeza del dragón y este desapareció al instante.

—Meteoro dragón.

Desde lo alto, ella contemplaba la destrucción del mundo que una vez conoció, uno en el que creyó que podía sobrevivir si mantenía la esperanza de que un día todo sería mejor. Uno en el que se sentía bien demostrando falsa fortaleza ante los débiles cuando esa fuerza le faltaba al enfrentase a los abusos de su padre hasta el día que ya no pudo más y se rompió internamente. Miró arder aquel bosquesito donde una vez habitó la ilusión de que los sueños se hacían realidad. Lo único real es que ella aún seguía viva, que había encontrado un método que le permitía subsistir y que con la fuerza que había adquirido, nadie más le volvería a poner un dedo encima.


End file.
